


of tells and quiet promises

by anotherthief



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherthief/pseuds/anotherthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Parker does that Sophie’s not sure her friend even realizes are tells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of tells and quiet promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missymeggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymeggins/gifts).



> Originally posted 12/13/11 on my LiveJournal.

_You shop-lifted as a child_  
_I had a model's smile_  
  
  
There are things Parker does that Sophie’s not sure her friend even realizes are tells.  
  
Parker has an unusual knack for sneaking up behind them. Which, if they were normal people it wouldn’t be that surprising, but they’re a group of ex-cons – their lives are frequently dependent on always knowing where everyone is in a given room. Parker’s footsteps are always quick and light. She can pad through the apartment in heels and _rarely_ if ever make a sound. Sophie would bet at least two pairs of Jimmy Choo’s that Parker’s formative years depended heavily on being both fast and invisible. Sophie knows that’s part of her favorite thief’s MO, but there’s more there than that. She’s still working out the rest.  
  
But then Sophie knows what it’s like to have tells. She’s better than most at slipping into someone else’s skin and letting herself fade into the background. It’s just now and then she catches hints of her old life, her first life. She’ll stand on her toes doing her make up, or alternate between good toes and naughty toes under the table absentmindedly. Polished and perfect are attributes she fakes with ease as an adult, but not because of acting talent, she has years of practice.  
  
She wants to ask Parker about before. They’ve known each other three years. In that amount of time Sophie has had entire family histories at her disposal, but Parker’s still a nearly closed book. Sometimes late at night they’ll be wrapping a con and while the boys are busy cleaning up their trail, she steals Parker away. They don’t talk much, but from time to time Sophie convinces the younger woman to let her braid her hair. It’s the closest thing to stereotypical female bonding they ever come to.  
  
She watches and she wonders, but she doesn’t broach the subject. The truth is she’s not ready to confess either. Sophie won’t ask more of Parker than she’s willing to give in return.  
  
Sophie wants to ask, but instead she settles for companionable silence and perfect braids. It's enough for now.


End file.
